the story of the stow away
by royalrandoms4969
Summary: a girl discovers she can travel to and from marvel universe, and it turns out she can change what happens in the movies, how will she handle it? hopefully not by dying.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Jenessa Weston, and I used to have a normal life, right up until I discovered I can

dimension travel, I know it sounds far fetched, but if I was still normal, then why would anyone be

writing about me, huh? Well anyway, I was thirteen when I first discovered I could dimension travel, at

first I thought I was nuts, then I cut myself in a different dimension, and it was still there when I

returned, so I decided to make the most of it. I went to marvel universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

 **Jenessa POV**

I can't _wait_ to meet the Avengers, this is SO COOL! I wonder if I have any powers, I wonder what time of what movie this is, I wonder if the avengers are even assembled yet, O.K, I should slow down, first I should find stark tower, I faded back to my universe, then back again, picturing stark tower and praying

that I don't end up inside it. That would take some explaining. I found myself in new york, at the foot of stark tower, trying not to explode with excitement, I watched Tony Stark fly above me, the spinning rims taking his suit off, Then I saw coulson drive up. I remembered the beginning of the first movie, where coulson recruits Stark. O.K, one question answered, what part of what movie I'm in. Now I just need to get to the right place. The helicarrier. Should I cling to the back of the car? Um… I cant very well steal iron mans suit, although that is officially on my bucket list. I wondered if I have any super powers, I could try flying, I concentrated until my ears popped. Nothing happened. Oops. I ended up fading in and out of this universe. I found myself on the helicarrier, watching Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers peer over the edge. I decided to step inside, and hope nobody noticed me. We lifted off. I decided to stay in one place and hope I wasn't in the way. Then I got bored. I wandered around, then got caught by fury. "um, I'm a bit lost, are we headed to Florida, by chance?" I asked, trying to sound hopeful. He stared at me. "since your here, go find something to do to help." he assigned an agent to 'babysit'. Then they found Loki. This I Had to see. My poor 'babysitter' watched me dissapear.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in SO much trouble as soon as he found me, oh well. I watched as Natasha Romanoff interrogated Loki. This is _so cool_. "hello. Who might you be?" asked agent Hill. I decided not to lie, "agent Jenessa Weston, and you are?" I answered, trying to sound important. "Maria hill. What are you supposed to be doing right now, agent?" "I'm supposed to be with security, but I'm afraid I am lost, mind showing me the way to security?" "not at all, I assume you are a new agent?" "good assumption." "welcome aboard." "thank you." she led me to security. Unfortunately, my 'babysitter' was there, presumably looking for me. Maria was right in the hall, so I couldn't run, so I cleared my throat. My babysitter and two out of three of the guards turned. I looked at them guiltily. "hi, I got a little bit lost." "you are in _**so**_ much trouble." "yep." was all I said. Then I realized that Barton would be attacking soon. I asked where the restroom was, and my 'babysitter' (I discovered his name is George, but I'm still calling him my babysitter, because that's what he is.)told me how to get there. I was delighted that it was in the direction I wanted to go. After I got there I kept walking till I was a safe distance from engine three, but still nearby. Also I was hiding. I saw one of Loki's minions walk by, and I couldn't resist. I kicked the guy in the back of the head and continued pummeling him until I was sure he was knocked out. I took his weapons,(a couple grenades, a machine gun, two pistols, and a baton.) and set off to help captain America. I know I should be keeping Coulson from dying, but I don't know if I would just die too, or if I could actually help. On the other hand, I know how to pull a lever. I found the lever. I also found a couple of Loki's minions, I tried my best to help with them, but I couldn't bring myself to kill them, so I immobilized some and started fist fighting another. Eventually I did win(it would be surprising, but I cheated and hit him in the face with a baton.) and pulled the lever while captain America was pulling himself back up onto the helicarrier. I'm pretty sure iron man still got shredded at least a little bit, but not as much. "thanks." I heard someone say. I turned to see captain America standing to my left. "You're welcome. Is he OK? I asked, motioning to iron man as he flew in. "'he' can hear you." said iron man. "I'm fine." In truth, I knew that already, but it was really cool to be talking to iron man and captain America. "how about everyone else?" I asked. The Captain looked confused. "don't you have a com?" he asked me. "it's a long story." I told him. We heard a roar. "uh-oh." is all I said before running down the hall that I hoped would lead me to the main control room and not the hulk. I went the wrong way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: I hoped it would lead me to the main control room and not the hulk. I went the wrong way.**

I stared, open mouthed, at the hulk. He was busy fighting Thor. I sighed in relief, then remembered that I took WAY too long for it to be a bathroom brake. Oops. I was walking back to the control room when I bumped into fury (He doesn't get an honorific title, all he did was pull the avengers together, plus I'm a bit mad at him for assigning a babysitter.) on the way and explained my situation. Sort of. I left out the part where I had already known that iron man and captain America would need help. "sounds like you could use some help getting out of trouble, I'll see what I can do." I inwardly pumped a fist. "thank you!" I wandered to where the lab used to be. It was thoroughly destroyed. I then stood by as the avengers had a meeting and fury threw Coulsons Captain America (vintage) trading cards on the table. "I found these in agent Coulsons jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them" "son of a gun." I muttered under my breath. That earned me a confused look from Natasha, and I cursed under my breath. I may or may not need to make a cover up story for how I knew that. I decided on saying that I was bugging fury about getting to Florida while he cleaned Coulsons locker out. Captain America saw me sitting in the corner and waved. I smiled and waved back. I wanted to tell them about Loki being at the tower, but I didn't want to look like I knew more than they did. I was lost in thought when Hill walked up to me and said "agent, huh?" all I said was "I was wishfully thinking." she raised an eyebrow and walked off. I resisted the urge to go start bouncing up and down and fangirling over the avengers, Bruce and Thor were still at unknown locations, but that didn't stop me from wanting to do it to Natasha and Clint. I decided that they wouldn't appreciate it, so I ended up wandering and waiting for them to figure it out. I ran into Natasha while wandering. "your that stow away." she said. "yeah well, I was given a wrong address." "why did you call director fury a son of a gun?" "either he will tell you later or he won't. I'm not sure if your supposed to know." she gave me a death glare, and when I didn't flinch, she shrugged and walked away. The reason I didn't flinch at her death glare is my family knows how to death glare. Not quite as scary as hers, but close. I wandered off yet again. I saw them headed to a jet and I made a split second decision. I jumped in before they rounded the corner and hid in the jet. I had spare arrows for hawkeye because I remembered that he runs out later. I also still had my machine gun and grenades. The funny part? They confiscated the baton. I waited in the back of the jet while they gawked at the alien invasion. I wondered if I would survive. Probably not. If worst comes to worst I can fade back to my home dimension. I've been gone all day. Maybe my family is worried about me. I was jerked back to reality when the jet landed. We started fighting almost immediately. I was noticed almost immediately. "What are you doing here?!" asked Captain America. "what does it look like?" I shouted back. "get out of here!" he yelled then ran off to save some pedestrians. "good luck with that." I said under my breath. I fought my way to the roof where hawkeye was going to be. I started throwing grenades. I only had a couple, and I only threw them into the middle of a cluster of aliens or two. After what seemed like forever, hawkeye was dropped in front of me. I grinned at him. He gave me a confused look before talking into his earpiece. "There's a little girl on my roof." "I happen to be sixteen years old!" I said indigently. "and they would know who your talking about if you told them that stow away is on the roof." "how did _you_ get here?" "on a jet." I said, before pointing at a stow away, he told stark about it. Who promptly blew it up. Then I pointed to Loki, who was on one of those flying motor scooters. Hawkeye grinned and shot an arrow at him. Loki caught it. I shouldn't have, but I said "wait for it..." and it blew up. Hawkeye glared at me. "how did you know it would blow up?" "blinking red light" "that's way too far away for you be able to see a blinking red light." "I'll explain later." I said. I handed him extra arrows before he noticed that he was out of his specialized ones. "thanks. But you _will_ explain later." he said. I don't know why he still jumped off the roof, but he did. I simply faded before his eyes, laughing to myself as I imagined his expression. Then I was back home. In my parents house in the guest bedroom. I heard someone coming, so I pretended That I was asleep. Nobody came in, so I returned to marvel. That's when I saw iron man take a nuke through the portal. I knew he would come out alive, but that didn't stop me from momentarily panicking

 **Authors note: PLEASE review, NO ONE has reviewed yet! I don't mind flames, but please try to put something positive in too!**


	5. Chapter 5

I waited for Tony to fall out of the portal, "close it." said captain America. I resisted the urge to scream WAIT! As the portal was closing Tony fell out, before Thor could make his comment I yelled "HES FALLING, CATCH HIM!" Thor began twirling his hammer, this time, he actually got there first. I almost smiled at the difference, but caught myself on time. I already have to either explain to hawkeye that I could dimension travel or disappear, I'm not exited for either. No reason to reveal myself too much. I watched as captain America tore iron mans mask off of him, even though I knew hulk would roar, I still flinched. They agreed on schwarma and started off toward Loki, I was right behind them. At the schwarma joint, it was extremely silent, so I said "you know, stow away has a name. Jenessa." I said. "now would be a wonderful time to explain how you knew that arrow was going to explode. And how you disappeared." I sighed. "I'm… not from around here." I started "in fact, I may or may not be from a different dimension." I said quickly. "where I come from, this whole thing was a movie. I found out I could come here, and I did. I didn't want to change the movie too much, that might mess up some sciency space continuum thing. So I basically just tagged along." I was being gaped at. I didn't know what they were going to say. I waited. Eventually Natasha spoke up. "I knew you were lying about Florida." she said. I laughed. I scanned the avengers' faces. Thor looked confused, Steve looked exasperated, Clint and Natasha looked neutral, Bruce looked tired, and tony looked oblivious. Not one single person looked mad. I wanted to know what Natasha and Clint were thinking, but sadly, as far as I know, I don't have superpowers beyond telaportation thru dimensions. I hope I discover some later. For now, I just want to sleep. "I think I'm gonna head home." I told them. I got a couple of nods, so I disappeared. I wonder how I'm gonna live my boring old life _now_. I thought. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, someone knocked on the door. "Jenessa, you've been asleep for hours, I think your sleep in on Saturday goal has been achieved." I wondered if I really was asleep that whole time, or if I was crazy. I sighed and got up.

 **Please review! I have a total of 0 reviews right now! You get an extra chapter if I get to 5 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve POV**

"that was interesting." I said, then we finished eating in silence. We said our goodbyes and Thor took Loki to asguard. I was thinking about Jenessa, I wonder when she will come back, if she ever does.

I thought back to when she pulled the lever on the helicarrier. I wondered if I would have been able to get there before Tony was shredded. I also wondered why she had come to help us and not Coulson. I was lost in thought when we all basically decided to crash at Tony's place. I figured I would never get to sleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was.

 **Jenessa POV**

The next day, I was ready to head back. This time I was equipped with the avengers the disc. I wondered what the actual avengers would think. I decided that at the end of this visit, I would tell them that almost everyone there had at least one movie on there life, then disappear. I would get in _so_ much trouble. The idea of visiting again exited me to no end, I told my mom I was doing an extra hard history assignment,(I'm terrible at history) and had to study, then went to my bedroom, locked the door, and disappeared. I found myself at the foot of the avengers tower. Grinning, I knocked. After a moment, Pepper Potts opened the door. I smiled and asked if the avengers were available. "well, there talking with the press right now, afterwords, they will be signing t-shirts and other merchandise." I laughed. "actually, I helped with the battle of new york, just much less publicly." "well as soon as JARVIS okays it, you can come right inside. Whats your name?" "code name or real one? Knowing Tony he would put the name that he originally knew me by, which was stow away, but my real name is Jenessa Weston." "M _r. Rogers has requested that you be let it should you arrive"_ said the AI. "well come on in." said Pepper. "thank you." I said. "is it all right if I watch them on the television?" "sure, it's already on." she said sweetly. "thanks." I watched as Bruce looked very awkward and uncomfortable in front of the camera. I smiled as he struggled to answer all the questions. _were you hurt during the battle? Do you enjoy turning into the hulk? Is the hulk able to be hurt? If he gets hurt, does it hurt you, too?_ "I was not hurt during the battle, I appreciate everyone's concern though, I do **NOT** enjoy the transformation." he acted like those were the only ones he heard. Eventually they left to go 'get some well earned rest' I waited for their return. After about twenty minutes, they came back in a Limo. I grinned. "long time no see." I joked as they came inside. "oh, hi" said Clint. "I have to show you guys something." I told them "does it have to do with new york?" asked Tony. "very much so." I told them. "then chances are, we've seen it." "I seriously doubt that. It's the movie of what _would_ have happened had I not been there. Its how I knew about the exploding arrow." eventually everyone was on the couch waiting for the movie. I turned it on. I pointed out the fact that while Thor and Tony were fighting, Loki just sat there, watching. "yeah, well. I was a bit busy breaking up the fight." said Steve. By the end of the movie, everyone was ready to go to bed. Everyone, that is, except for the genius'. "I should probably hit the sack too. Goodbye and good night." I said, then remembered my plan. "oh, and almost everyone here has there own movie." I said and disappeared. I cackled to myself like a maniac and began actually studying for my history exam.

 **Clint POV**

I hoped beyond hope that there was no movie of me. I am an _assassin_ I can't just have my entire life story on a movie. I didn't get to sleep until about 3 AM. I woke up at 5 AM. You know when you wake up way earlier than you need to and immediately regret waking up because you will never get back to sleep no matter how tired you are? Today was one of those days. I decided to go to the gym and exercise. I found Natasha there. "hey Tash." I said, heading for the weights. "I figured you would come down here sooner or later. Jenessa left a note." she said. I was pretty aggravated with her. I grabbed the offered note from Nat. It said

 _dear Clint and Natasha,_

 _I figured you guys might lose sleep over what I said about the movies, rest assured there are no movies about either of you, though both of you are mentioned in some of the movies, there is nothing particularly personal until the_ _second avengers movie. I won't be showing you guys that until after it_ _happens._

 _From, stow away.(Jenessa)_

I sighed in relief. Natasha and I sparred for a while, then I went back to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly


	7. Chapter 7

**Jenessa POV**

How come I always get in trouble? Honestly. Natasha was ranting about how My parents would be disappointed, and so was she. Also, 'the avengers have better things to do than sit in an elevator because a little girl played a prank' Steve had helped! I didn't tell her that, but he did. Natasha caught me pranking Clint, and she was _really_ mad. I hoped Steve knew better than to come check on me. "Jenessa, are you OK?" oops. "yeah, sorry I forgot to go spar with you in the gym." I said, hoping he would get the message without me making it stupidly obvious to Natasha. "what?...Oh, no, I, um, made food for you, its in the kitchen." I face-palmed, then realized he was serious. "for the record, I will eat it ALL if you don't stop me somewhere in there." I said and darted off toward the stairs, decidedly NOT using the elevator. Steve had _actually_ made breakfast for me, Bacon, eggs, sausage, and oatmeal. I saw Clint staring as I filled my plate for the fourth time. "what?" I asked. "that _cannot_ be healthy. I'm calling Thor to come help eat all that." "no you are not. I take that as a challenge! I _shall_ eat all of it. Unless Steve wants some. He made it. Cooks advantage." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "I know how to motivate you in training." I almost spat my OJ out. "what?!" I spluttered. "food." he answered. He is _so_ oblivious, it's almost funny. "You guys are gonna **_train_** me?!" "yeah, and?" I squealed. I managed not to start bouncing up and down though. He looked like he was trying to figure out what he did wrong. "whats wrong?" asked Steve, all but charging into the room. "I'M GONNA GET TRAINED BY THE AVENGERS!" "OK, why did you scream?" I rolled my eyes. "excitement." "I thought you were _hurt_ " "does mentally count? I'm a teenaged girl. I do that. Don't have a panic attack, OK?" "how did you eat that much?" he said, motioning to my plate, which I had cleaned yet again. "I don't waste." I said simply. "and Clint challenged me. To see how much food I could eat." "you could have just said that." said Steve. "your still not out of trouble, Jenessa!" yelled Natasha from the other room. I snapped my fingers. "I was hoping she had forgotten about that." Clint snorted. "she doesn't forget things that easily." Steve looked confused. "why are you in trouble?" "I pushed the button for the elevator on every floor to confuse everyone. She caught me doing it to Clint. Therefore, I'm in trouble." Steve looked like he really wanted to say something, but I shook my head, it wouldn't get me out of trouble if he told Natasha he was in on it. I began plotting more pranks. "hey, Clint?" "yeah?" he said, sounding bored. "do you actually crawl through the vents?" his eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was surprise or guilt. I need to get better at that. "who thought that I did?" "eh, maybe a couple thousand people on fanfiction alone." "fanfiction?" "hobby. Answer the question." "no." I grinned and started looking for a vent. You know I had to. Its just too easy. I crawled as quietly as I could thru the vent, and asked JARVIS not to tell anyone but Steve where I was, and only tell him if he asked. " _yes, miss Weston."_ I silently thanked Tony for the amazing AI. I wouldn't say it out loud, though, Tony would be having trouble fitting his head through any doorway anywhere. "you have reached your destination." I whispered to myself as I struggled to see through the vent. It was just the main living room. I set my cell phone on the floor of the vent. I set a trap that pushed speed dial on the #6. my new cell phone, I don't know why my parents still payed for service for my old phone, but they did. When the avengers alarm was pushed, I would know. They can handle themselves, but I want to see if there are any weird false alarms. Now, to my mission. Clint would know that I was in the vents, so I couldn't prank him with that. I decided to start with Tony. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Tony POV**

I was minding my own business in the lab, just tinkering with a new weapon that was designed to destroy octopus', (don't you _dare_ tell anyone that I'm afraid of them.) when I heard a strange noise that's hard to describe, it starts sort of like a balloon letting out air, then turns into a low hum. It peaked my curiosity. I headed toward the sound. It started from another part of the lab, I slowly, non-threateningly, turned and started in that direction. I continued this for a while before realizing that that wasn't going to work, so I ran for it. I continued the wild goose chase for a couple of hours before realizing that wasn't going to work. Then I heard a buzz of machinery turning off. Oops. I had set JARVIS to turn off tonight. He's the only way to operate the door. This lab had my security systems, so that actually shouldn't be a problem. I turned on my computer. I hacked the security systems. I walked over to the window, opened it, and started to climb outside. By the time I was out of the lab, I realized that the security for the electric fence is _not_ stark enterprises. Oops. Jenessa was standing there, right outside the fence, holding a stopwatch. "15:36. it takes you fifteen minutes to break out of your own lab. Wanna help me prank bird-brain?" "you know I do."

 **Jenessa POV**

I was pretty excited. I was about to go on a pranking spree with iron man. If I ever told that to any of my friends, I would find myself locked away in an insane asylum. I was having a wonderful time plotting. I had come up with a couple of keepers. So had Tony. "so who are we pranking first, pepper?" "I will not deal with the consequences for that, I'm not going to stop you from pranking her, but I am not helping in any way, shape, or form." "smart kid." he remarked. I beamed. "I already told you that were pranking Clint." we continued plotting. "Hi, Jenessa." said Steve. Luckily for my plots, Tony and I had been sidetracked when he arrived. "what brings you to the lab?" I asked. "someone spray-painted my suit, I came to where the usual suspect would be." I turned toward tony. He was trying (and failing) to look innocent. I sighed. My eyes lit up. I have the perfect idea for a prank. I grinned. "and I didn't even do it." I said to Steve. "I figured as much. Mostly because JARVIS told me when I asked." "TRAITOR!" Tony yelled at the ceiling. I pulled him aside. "I've got it! We set up paintball guns behind the archery targets. When he fires, so does the paintball gun, but only if the bulls-eye is hit. The paint has to be hot pink." "why?" I rolled my eyes. "amateur." we successfully fulfilled our plan. I had Tony set up a camera pointing at where the archer is supposed to be. We waited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clint POV**

I couldn't believe that they thought they could prank _me_. I noticed the paintball gun propped up behind the target. I undid the trap, took the paintball gun, and hunted down Jenessa and Steve. Normally Steve would have nothing to do with any pranks, but when Jenessa is around? He will do whatever he can to please her. Its almost sad how easily she wrapped him around her little finger. I found Steve, and splattered his already pink costume with paint, then ran off. As to why his costume was already pink, I have no idea. Maybe Jenessa asked for him to paint it. OK, I need to stop criticizing Steve's love life, but I am trying to keep my mind off of my fight with Natasha. I had been in the gym training, and she asked to spar. When I beat her(OK, I got a _tiny_ bit of help from Thor, but I still beat her!) she was being a sore loser. I was considering splattering _her_ with hot pink paint, but I was looking for Jenessa. I found her, holding a paintball gun and looking determined. Was she mad? Oh well. I shot the paintball gun. I did hit her, but it appeared she recruited Natasha, because I was splattered quite a bit just seconds after I pulled the trigger. I looked at the color, it was multicolored sparkles. I heard the _click_ of a camera. I had no time to waste. I turned the paintball gun on Nat. I pulled the trigger, only to find the paintball gun empty. I may have gone a bit overboard with Steve and Jenessa. Oops. "posted on facebook." Natasha declared triumphantly. "and sent to the rest of the avengers. And Jenessa." she finished. I noticed that the paint on me was still _very_ wet, so I did the obvious thing. I tackled her. I also had my phone pulled out. She pinned me fairly easily, then heard a familiar _click!_ I laughed out loud at her expression. I was about to post it on facebook, but before I could, she grabbed my phone and smashed it into the concrete. Then stomped on it. I did notice that the memory card was still intact, but I didn't let her notice, I was busy tackling her. Again. It had the same turnout. "wow, you guys, you just can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" said a smirking tony from the door. I looked at Nat, and she nodded and let me go. We both turned on tony. He ran


	10. Chapter 10

**Jenessa POV**

I can't _believe_ he brought Steve into this. Well, I actually can, because he did, but, if he won't play fair, why should I? "Natasha?" I said after knocking on her door. No answer. "Natasha!" I looked in the gym. Natasha was punching a punching bag furiously. "hey, Natasha?" "what?" "wanna help play a prank on Clint?" I asked cautiously, after all, she got mad at me for pranking Clint the first time. She probably wouldn't help this time. Its worth a try though. Unless I get in trouble again. In which case, it is definitely _not_ worth a try. "OK." I inwardly pumped a fist. We began the plan.

 **Steve POV**

I am beyond confused. I was trying to find a way to get the pink paint off of my suit, and Clint splattered paint all _over_ the place. Mostly on me though. "what in the world?" I said aloud. I saw Clint run off. This whole thing is getting ridicules. I wandered off to go find Jenessa and stop this disaster, I found her, before I could say a word she gasped. "why are you pink?" "long story involving Clint," "I will be right back." she ground out through clenched teeth. I asked JARVIS where she went. " **it appears miss Weston is searching for miss Romanoff.** " "that can't be good." I muttered. "where is she headed?" " **miss Weston has requested that I not reveal her location.** " "overruled. Where is Jenessa?" " **the library.** " I found her glaring daggers at a book and muttering. "whats wrong?" "nothings wrong, I'm just _peachy_. Your pink, Steve. And its because of a misunderstanding. Which is mostly my fault. By the way, you should probably clean that stuff off before it dries." I sighed. "I probably should, but I want you to promise that you aren't going to get Clint back for this." "I'd be lying." she said, still glaring at the book. "please, Jenessa? Without lying. I would be happy to forgive Clint, but you need to apologize to him too. "it's already done Steve." "you already apologized?" I asked in surprise. "no, I already set the plan to get back at him in motion." I internally groaned. "why?" "he declared war, by pranking someone _innocent_. Chances are, you know how I feel on that subject, just on a bigger scale. He is not getting away with that, Steve." "we need to stop this disaster. We are going to have a team meeting and discuss the problem." "and I suppose the last five minutes of discussing it just don't count?" she smiled slightly as she said this, making sure I got the sarcasm there. I was about to call the team meeting when I got a message on my phone. It was a picture of Clint covered in rainbow sparkle paint. Oops.

 **authers note:Thank you, AvengerFrost for favoriting! and thank you guest(s) for reviewing! cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jenessa POV  
We held a meeting about just how out of hand this was getting, and everyone agreed to  
the rule "no pranks unless its April 1st" at first this had confused Thor, "why that  
day? It is Loki's birthday this year." "aren't birthdays an annual thing?" I asked.  
"for you, perhaps, but for the Aesir and Jotuns, it happens every hundred years."  
"oh." I said quietly. then the alarm went off. I smiled when my phone rang. I checked  
to make sure it was my old cell phone. It was. I am BEYOND excited about helping the  
avengers with an actual mission. Maybe I should ask about it. "hey Tony?" "yeah, kid?"  
I almost yelled at him, but I need something from him. "can I come?" I gave him my  
best puppy eyes. "ask someone who knows, maybe capsicle." yeah there is no way he's  
gonna agree. Hmmm… time to plot. I can't just sneak past them to see where there going,  
half of them are master assassins (okay, a third, but seriously! There is no way I can  
get past Natasha.) I sat plotting, but I couldn't figure out how to stow away this  
time. "hey Steve?" I asked in defeat. "yeah?" he asked as he clipped on his helmet.  
"do you guys want some help on the mission?" I considered giving him the puppy eyes,  
but that would make me look small, so I settled for a determined look.  
"you can come along as backup if you'd like." YES! "ok." I said, I was sooo gonna  
go help if there was even the slightest resemblance of them needing it. I missed  
fighting, my mom stopped my martial arts class because it got more expensive, and  
nobody had actually started training me yet. We set off for Antarctica, why anyone  
would want to do anything in Antarctica is beyond me. I glanced over at Steve.  
He looked pale but determined. We landed. Steve handed me an earpiece, then he  
followed everyone outside. After about ten seconds of silence I got worried. "there's  
nothing out here." Tony complained. I glanced out the window, I saw someone who was  
most definitely not a shield agent out there. I almost smiled. "found something."  
I said. "where are you?" asked Steve suspiciously. "in the quinjet, looking out the  
window." I said defensively. "its to the northeast of the quinjet, I'm closest." I said  
"Barton, your next closest, head that way for backup." said Steve. I rolled my eyes  
fondly. I headed outside. "excuse me!" I yelled to the guy, he turned, holding a box.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to put down the box!" I called. He slowly did so.  
Aw, man. Oh well. I slowly walked toward him. "Do you know whats in that box?" I asked  
him, at this point I was close enough to notice that he was a boy, no older than  
twelve. He shook his head no. "my papa sent me to fetch it." "its dangerous. We are  
going to need to see it, Ok?" he nodded and slowly began backing away. As he did,  
people walked forward. They were not children. I counted twenty-two. That was a lot.  
"uh, Barton?" I murmured into my earpiece. "out of curiosity, where are you?" "almost  
there." he said."We mean you no harm." I told them. "if you meant us no harm, you  
wouldn't be stealing our stuff." A gruff voice said. I spotted the owner of it in the  
crowd. I was at the box now. "We are trying to protect you, our technology sensed the  
danger from new york, we don't want anyone hurt." "that won't hurt anyone!" said the  
man. "we just want to make sure. If that's true, you may have your box back. If not,  
we will keep it away from people who want to use it for destruction." I assured them.  
"I'm in position." said Clint. I saw people spreading out around me, surrounding me.  
"don't do it." I warned. They jumped at me, arrows appeared in three of them. There  
were still six in the air, about to hit me. I made a split second decision. I grabbed  
the box and disappeared. I found myself at home, clutching the box tightly. I left the  
box on my dresser and returned. There was fighting. I kicked someones legs out from  
under them, then jumped at the man who basically spoke for there entire group.  
I managed to pin him. I saw the boy in the middle of the battle, looking terrified.  
I stomped on the man for good measure and dashed for the boy, trying to keep him out  
of harms way, good thing too. Natasha was here, kicking butt, And was headed for the  
boy. "wait!" I yelled. "he didn't do anything wrong. He gave us the box!"  
She gave Me a quick nod and switched direction. I stood by the boy. Somebody yelled  
"traitor!" and charged him. I used his own momentum against him and spun him around  
with a grunt. It took him a few seconds to stop and turn around. We fought for a few  
minutes. He was clearly winning. Then Steve charged into him. That works.

A few hours later.  
The mission debrief took forever. I had to explain to fury that I had come as backup.  
"well, wheres the box?" he asked. "I'll get it." I said. I disappeared and caught  
Clint wince. That was confusing. I thought to myself as I grabbed the box. I returned  
to Marvel. Fury looked furious. (pun intended.) "oh, yeah. I may have forgotten to  
tell you that I'm sort of enhanced." "sort of? Born with or gained later on?"  
"uh, I can travel through dimensions, and I don't know if I was born with it or not.  
I figured out about it a couple years ago." "index." "promise not to lock me up?"  
"depends on whether or not you behave." "I don't commit crimes. behaving is another  
story entirely." he rolled his eye and muttered something about me hanging around stark.  
"so what are we going to do with the boy from Antarctica?" I asked, effectively  
changing the subject. "interrogate him, and if he tells us everything he knows, we  
let him go." "go where?" "to his home. where else?" "they think he's a traitor and tried  
to kill him." "thats his problem." said an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned  
slowly, trying very very hard not to pummel him right there. "and if the, CIA, for  
instance, comes to your home, makes a big mess, makes your family want to kill you,  
and takes you for interrogation, what would you want them to do? where would you want  
them to send you?" "to S.H.I.E.L.D." "your fired." said fury. "WHAT?! Because of this  
pathetic little girl?"at this point, steve, who had been standing in the room this  
entire time, spoke up."she just saved a boys life, plus possibly numerous others,  
and your calling her pathetic?" "Where am I supposed to go?" "thats your problem."  
said Natasha emotionlessly.  
Authers note : I have decided that I am going to start updating weekly, but I haven't  
decided what day of the week to do it on, so please help me out and review with your  
vote!


	12. Chapter 12

Jenessa POV  
OK, first day of training, first day of training. YAY! I am being trained by the avengers!  
nobody will ever be able to bully me ever again! yipee! OK, I may be a tiny bit hyper, when  
I'm at home I just write it off as my birthday is coming up. But training starts TODAY! I  
arrived at the gym. I looked at my watch. man, its only 6:30. Training starts in an hour. I  
wonder who will train me?I guess I should get breakfast and get ready, 'cause I sorta just  
rolled out of bed and immediately came here. I went home, attempted (and failed pretty horribly)  
to tame the rats nest that I call my I came back, and smelled pancakes. I poked my  
head into the kitchen, and saw Clint. "watcha making?" I asked him. "guess." "grouchy." I grumbled.  
I looked in the fridge and grinned. I pulled out cream cheese, a grahm cracker crust, lemon juice,  
vanilla, and a couple other things, and started making cheesecake. when steve saw me he asked  
"whats the occasion?" I thought for a moment, I hadn't actually been thinking of an occation when  
I made it, but there was something. "birthdays coming up." "when?" "three days." "how old are you gonna be?"  
"sixteen." I said sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow.I grinned in return. "training starts in twenty minutes."  
yayYAYYAY! "kay." I finished the cheesecake stuck it in the fridge and ate cold ceriel, then scurried to the gym.  
For the record, they have the biggest, best gym, EVER. It has plenty of personelized obstackle courses, plus every  
piece of exercise equipment imaginable. I saw Natasha at the punching bags,but she analysed them, then hit. there was a  
pile of sand on the ground and a pile of broken punching bags on the ground nearby. 5 watched with fascination  
as she destroyed another. I heard somebody coming up behind me. I turned to see steve. "ready?" he asked  
yesyesyesyesyesyes! "yep." I said, popping the p. we got into the ring. I thought of a song, then I fought  
to it like someone might dance to it, even though it wasn't really playing. Needless to say, Steve kicked my butt.  
After about an hour of that, the alarm went off. we met up with everyone else in the meeting room. Fury was on  
speaker phone. "we need you at the base ASAP. Detailes when you get here." he hung up. "suit up." said Steve. I did, even though  
it was pretty obvious that he wasn't talking to me. we went to the base. Fury sat outside, which was unusual.  
"Stark, get inside and contain that box. It's more dangerous than previously thought. Rogers, Romanoff, there are people sitting  
in the them. everyone else, wait by the nearest exits as backup. I almost huffed, but caught myself on time.  
Tony, Steve, and Natasha all went inside. I waited by one of the exits.I heard tony call "I need backup. Thor went in. At this point I was  
pacing They needed more backup, but every time, somebody else got it. I was told to trade with Steve on evacuation duty. then Natasha left.  
After fifteen minutes I knew there was something wrong. I finished evac. then headed across the base. I got to where everyone had gone.  
Then I screamed.  
DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN! please tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Steve POV  
I ran into the room, only to see that there were children crying and facing the wall. "what have you done with them?" I asked the person in my  
peripheral vision. I turned to see a man with a cruel smile. I noticed that he had only one eye. "look for , turn around."  
"oh fudge no."(I avoided cussing in front of children) a mini Tony started talking. "whoa, your captain America! My dad will freak out, I found  
you before he did!" I saw Natasha staring at me, her gaze cold and calculating. then something hit me from the side that the man was on, and I  
passed out.  
Jenessa POV  
I saw a man leaning over a dead or unconscious Steve, and a couple of familiar looking kids watching in horror.  
exept one, who looked like this was a normal occurrence. I looked at them closer. My eyes widened in realization.  
I looked back at steve. He was shrinking. I jumped on the guy who had been leaning over Steve, and as I was doing so,  
twisted the weapon out of his hand. we fought for a while before I realized, DUH! the avengers are sitting in the  
corner. I remembered that her name used to be Natalia. "Natalia! begin." was what I said, hoping she would understand and listen.  
She did. That is just beyond scary. I thought as Natasha and I fought the guy. He was down pretty fast. I guess the reason they  
needed backup was the gun. I realized she was about to kill him. "no." I told her. she nodded stiffly and walked back to the corner with everyone  
else. I cuffed him to the table and moved the gun to the other side of the room. I crouched down to the kids' level. "okay guys, I need your  
help. I need you to be understanding, okay?" I waited for some nods. everyone except tony nodded."My name is Jenessa, Its the year 2015." I waited  
for a reaction. Steve was waking up, he looked about six. I winced when I thought about how he would take it. "fury, we have a situation." I said into  
my earpiece. "and?" I heard. "the avengers are children." there was silence. "but we got the guy." I said the last part almost like a question.  
"I DONT CARE IF YOU GOT HALF THE BAD GUYS IN NEW YORK THIS IS A DISASTER!" he responded. Well this is gonna be fun.(cough sarcasm cough cough)  
eventually fury came in. And started yelling at the children. "Nicholas fury!" I interrupted. he stopped and turned to glare at me. "don't ever cuss out  
a child!" I scolded. "I am not a child, stop treating me like one or so help me," he left the threat in the air. "really? were right here you know."  
said who I assumed to be tony. "if your going to kidnap us, at least do it right." "we are not kidnapping!" I said. "what about kidnapping? asked mini  
Steve worriedly. "you know what? how about we talk about this over lunch. I'm hungry and I made cheesecake earlier. What so you say,kids?" silence.  
"yes? no? maybe so? are you guys hungry?" There was a subtle nod from Steve. "okay then, do you guys want to eat at the tower or out?" then I realized my mistake.  
"what tower?" "a great big one full of people that work for Mr. stark." I said sort of evasively. they would probably assume I meant Howard stark. I glanced at Steve,  
wait a minute, didn't he say he got the serum when he was an adult? the kid was not scrawny like steve used to be. I pulled him aside. "hi Steve, my name is Jenessa. Today is going to  
be a long day, and it won't be easy to understand, But you can trust these people, if you like, you can pretend like your a soldier and these people are part of your team." he looked  
confused. I dont blame him. "okay." he said quietly. we gathered everyone's stuff(suit,shield,guns, bow,hammer.) thor had to carry his hammer for obvious reasons. When we got to the schwarma  
joint(I had to) I began explaining to the best of my ability. Steve didn't take it the way I thought he would. "Does this mean there are flying cars?" I laughed. "sadly, no. We still haven't  
figured that one out yet." "oh." he sounded disappointed. "but you know what?" "what?" "we have really yummy food, you wanna try some?" he nodded his head yes with so much enthusiasm i thought it  
would knock him over. I chuckled. "okay, lets go." he grabbed my hand and started tugging me in the wrong direction. I laughed. "this way, Steve." I said, trying to fully stop laughing. Kids are so cute!  
we caught up with everyone else. "y'all are gonna love schwarma." I told them as we walked in the door. For some reason I had a bad feeling, probably just paranoia. then I saw my parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so here is the list of everyones ages.  
Steve:7  
Tony:10  
Bruce:5  
Natasha:6  
Clint:9  
Thor:113(equivillant to 11)

Steve POV  
I am so confused. one day, I'm playing in the (tiny) backyard, and the next thing I know, its the future! but they don't have flying cars. Or flying buildings. or teleporters. (ms. Jenessa said that there weren't  
any to her knowledge, but she couldn't be sure with S.H.I.E.L.D) I wonder what she meant by that? I was pulled from my thoughts when we arrived at the restaurant. It was fairly nice, it smelled amazing. "Yall are gonna  
love shwarma."said ms Jenessa. The other boy(tony?) looked at her skeptically. These people are strange. the redhead, I think her name started wit N, was off in the back of the group looking ready to attack anyone and everyone  
at a moments notice. I slowed down to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Steve." I said, doing my best to smile. "I gathered as much. I'm Natalie." this earned her a confused glance from ms Jenessa. "Natalia." she grumbled."ya know, my ma says its  
okay to change your name." she frowned ever so slightly. "if you want to, I mean, you don't need to, you have a nice name." I said really fast. She offered a small smile. "I have always liked the name Anne." she admitted shyly. "would you  
like for me to call you Anne?" she nodded. "Okay Anne" I said sitting next to her. I think I made a friend.

Jenessa POV  
I noticed Steve and Natasha sitting next to each other. I had to suppress a smile. Tony was chatting with Bruce, and Clint was explaining to Thor what a cow is. This is nothing like what my parents said taking care of kids was like.  
This is gonna be a breeze. aaaaaand I spoke too soon. tony was semi-yelling at the waitress for getting the order wrong. "Tony." I said sternly. he glared, but stopped talking. "whats wrong?" i asked the waitress. "Its my fault. I mistook this  
boys order." she apologized, motioning toward Bruce. "what did you want to eat again?" I asked bruce. "the lamb shwarma." he mumbled quietly, which Tony repeated. I looked at the waitress apologetically. "would you please get Bruce a lamb shwarma?"  
"of course, on the house." "thanks" as soon as she was out of sight, I turned to tony. "why didnt you just tell me what happened?" I asked, a tiny bit confused but mostly hurt. "I didnt think you would do anything about it. Nobody ever does.  
"I will." I promised. I will always deal with it to the best of my ability, but thats not very much if I dont know whats wrong, is it?" I said, I totally used my moms speech, but it was true. I have been around these kids for less than a day,  
and I already feel like I need to mother hen them. I am such a sucker for kids. I then heard a sound that has always been scarce. Natasha was giggling so hard she almost fell out of her chair. I almost asked what was wrong. My cell phone rang. It was my  
mom. I picked up. "hello?" "Jenessa thank goodness!" huh? "you weren't in your room or at your freinds house, and I couldn't find you anywhere! are you OK? where are you?" "uuuuuuuhhhhhh, at a shwarma joint? I forgot to say where I was going. I saw it in that  
movie and I wanted to try it. Sorry." I heard her let out a long breath. "well, you worried me, who worried all of your friends and your father." "oops." "your off the hook for now, but youd better be home by dinner." "kay mom. bye." "bye sweetie." she hung up.  
"who was that?" asked tony curiously. "my mom. I have to go home in..." I checked my phone. "five hours." We finished our food and went to the park. where Steve, Natasha and I were asking people if we could pet their dogs. Eventually everyone joined in, and every dog  
in the park was petted.(I had to explain to Thor that they are not for riding, not even the one that we saw that was easily as big as I was.) overall, we had a ton of fun. And before I knew it, There was only an hour before I had to go home. I called fury. "what?" he asked  
irritably. "I need to go home soon, do you think you could send some agents over to babysit? please?" "fine." he all but growled. I must have flinched, because as soon as I hung up, Bruce asked "are you okay?" "yeah, just a bit sad because I'm going to have to go home soon."  
"already?" he whined. "I'll be back tomorrow." I promised. "you have to pinky promise." he said seriously. I held out my pinky and linked it with his, at which point, he grinned and all but skipped away. forty-five minutes later, a couple of shield agents walked up to me.  
"are these them?" they said, nodding towards the kids. "yep. they are arguing about dinner, there are 2 votes for more schwarma, 2 for sandwiches, 1 for soup, and 1 for some animal that sounds like a pig, but weirder. I'm gonna leave that to you." I said, and walked away to a dark  
corner and dissipated.

AN  
mostly fluff, some bonding, and mom drama! SO sorry it took so long! please review


	15. Chapter 15

Jenessa POV

I went home to ask my parents about seeing them in marvel, I fully expected to end up in an insane asylum. as I walked around the house looking for them, I heard my dad. "Jenessa, your mother and I need to talk to you." OK, this is a major uh-oh. The last time I heard my dad use that tone of voice was when I snuck out to the mall and got my ears pierced after they told me no. "did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly. "Just come to the living room." AAAAAAAHHHHHH! wow. I just realized that I tackled some evil guy, and dealt with fury, and now I'm freaking out because my parents want to talk to me. What would Natasha say? that I'm being a wimp. Sometimes I agree with her on these things. "NOW!" "coming." I grumbled. I took a tentative step into the living room, where my mom was wringing her hands nervously and mumbling to dad. "whats wrong?" "we have some explaining to do." "OOOOOhhhhhh-kaaay, would you mind elaborating on that?" "well, at some point in the near future, weird things are going to start happening. REALLY weird things, like, you might be in your room one minute and in Malibu the next. Its a weird family thing." by this point I was trying hard not to laugh. "first off, ever think of telling me this? the first time I thought I had gone mad! and secondly, a bit late arent we? I. Have. Been. Doing. This. For. Three. Years. and actually, this whole thing explains a lot, because I saw you guys at the shwarma place! I almost had a heart attack Before deciding that it was look-a likes." I stopped to take a breath. "and I'm falling behind on my history." I admitted. My dad was so surprised he sat down. and after a moment, my mother began laughing. My family is such a mess. It can actually be fun sometimes. "what in the world?" I said. "your guess is as good as mine." my dad replied. "now go catch up on your history." the look on my face must have been priceless, because he burst out laughing too."parents." I grumbled as I turned around, but I was smiling. I have the goofiest parents ever. They are awesome. Wait. Does that mean that my parents knew the avengers? That could be awkward. I began studying for my history test. UGH! I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up with my face pressed against the textbook. I checked my watch, WOW! It's 1:30?! sheesh its late! I wonder why I'm not in trouble? You know what? I wont complain. I quietly crept around the house searching for my parents. No luck. There was a note though. Hey, I had to get it from somewhere, right? The note read,

 _Dear Jenessa, we are off in Malibu for the week, we would have told you sooner, but we decided to let you sleep._

 _With love, Mom._

 _(and dad)_

Once again, my parents are the goofiest people I know. They are always pushing me to notice little things,(since they saw the TV show psyche anyway. In the morning I'm paying Tony a visit. After sleeping in, of course.

 **ok, this took a while to write, and its short, but here ya go!**

 **PLEASE tell me what day of the week to update, I'm terrible at making decisions!**

 **-royalrandoms4969**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thor POV**

As it turns out, Jenessa's mom is really nice. She came over and started cooking and cleaning and saying nice things. Tony wrinkled his nose. "what are you _making_?" "dumplings." "why not pizza? _I_ voted for pizza. And my vote should count as...(he counted on his fingers how many other people there were.)...Seven!" "now, Tony, you only count as as many people as you are taking care of. You are only taking care of you. So you have one vote. More people Voted for Dumplings. Speaking of which!' She started pulling them out of the water. "FOOD!" she hollered. The table was suddenly occupied. She smiled widely. "May I have twelve?" I asked. She gave me an amused look. "Start with six like everyone else, Thor." "well _I_ wont eat dumplings. Only pizza." I bet you will never guess who _that_ was.

 **Jenessa POV**

UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Its time to get up but I dont wanna… Wait! Goodnight!

Two and a half hours later. _**FINE.**_ I rolled out of bed, and searched the kitchen halfheartedly for food.

Oh yeah! Mom and dad are in "Malibu". I disappeared. "Dumplings!" my mom smiled. Then pulled me aside. "how on _earth_ do I get tony to eat them?" "I dunno! I was babysitting them for less time than you!" LIGHT BULB. "wait! Lets call pepper!" then we heard a giggle that sounded like Tony. We both turned and saw my dad telling Tony a paradox. "for every paradox you cant figure out, you have to eat two bites. Ready? Okay, The next statement is true, the previous statement is false." Tony thought for a Minute. Then took two bites of food. This continued until Tony demanded a Joke or riddle. so here's what my dad came up with. "there was a man with a wheelbarrow, who pushed it past a hotel, then sighed in relief. Why?" Tony's answer was immediate. "Monopoly!" dad and Tony both burst out laughing(and me too, thats one of my favorites.) "Another!" "okay, last one." (Tony was out of food, because he had been eating without losing) "Okay, what is black when its new, red when its in use, and gray when you throw it out?" Tony looked around, Trying to see if he had gotten the idea from something nearby, but eventually gave up and said "your too good at this!"

 **AN: just in case anyone was interested, I forgot to put this in the last chapter.**

 **Jenessa's Cheesecake Recipe.**

 **1 block/package cream cheese**

 **1 can sweetened condensed milk**

 **1/3 cup lemon juice**

 **1 tablespoon vanilla extract**

 **1 graham cracker crust**

 **mix cream cheese and condensed milk until smooth(may take a while) then, in a separate bowl, mix lemon juice and vanilla. Slowly pour liquid into cream cheese mixture while stirring. Pour into graham cracker crust and put in the refrigerator for 2 hours.**

 **And tada! Sorry the update took so long. I don't actually have an excuse. Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited. VERY much appreciated.**

 **-royalrandoms**


	17. Chapter 17

**In case anyone was interested, the answer was charcoal.**

 **Okay everyone! Thank you to anyone willing to bear with me this long!**

 **Jenessa POV**

Tony and my dad were getting along famously, while my mom, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and I all chatted.

We were all enjoying ourselves, when Maria Hill came in. She looked like she was in the ultimate bad mood. I mean, well, _mean._ Then she took one look at the avengers and started laughing. Not professional laughing either, I mean doubled over, giggling. Then Natasha walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "are you laughing at my friends?" she asked menacingly. The little mini Natasha threatening her was too much, she started laughing harder, at this point she was actually rolling on the ground she was laughing so hard. "when Fury told me to babysit Barton..." she burst out laughing again. After she calmed down a little, (which took a considerable amount of time) she explained why she was here. She turned to my parents. "you have a mission." "WHAT?!" I all but screamed. "Honey,"

my mom started. "NO. I am going home, and eating pizza and ice cream, and when my allowance is gone, I am going to continue sulking until I feel better. If you get home before then, I'm coming here, and hiding away until I'm done. THEN you can come explain in further detail what we started to discuss last night." I disappeared angrily.

 **Just fluff and setting the stage for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **-royalrandoms4969**


	18. Chapter 18

Well, obviously the whole thing where I stormed off didn't work the way I had planned. I had planned to grump for somewhere around 48 hours. Then (at home) the strangest thing happened. I was sitting on the roof(don't ask) eating dumplings that I had grabbed on the way out, when I found a goat. I know, I know, somewhere between 'so what if a goat got loose from a zoo or something' and 'was it just on the street?' but no, this was weirder. There was a goat that nudged me _**from behind**_. I almost fell off the roof. "what are you doing here?" I asked aloud. Then _it responded_ "eh, mostly freaking somebody out 'cause they need to stop sulking" hang on. I want my life to just pause for me here.(sadly, it didn't) I KNOW that voice. That's my best friends voice… _**NO.**_ just no. There is no way even _my_ life is that strange. Right? Then the goat became my best friend (I realize that that was predictable as I'll get out, but I had been sulking for upwards of 2 hours so my brain had yet to wake up) "Liz?" "naw, I thought it was some _other_ best friend that knows you only come on the roof when your sulking." (drip, drip.) I was opening and closing my mouth but no sound was coming out. "PLEASE tell me that you had no idea at all whatsoever about my parents being almost as weird as me?" I managed. "OOOh-kaaaay. What did they _do?_ " "lets go somewhere we can talk." "race ya." she responded without missing a beat.

We lived near a river, and there was a deserted area with a large tree that we used as a clubhouse-ish thing. She got there first, but I- yeeeaah never mind I have no excuse. Once we were in the tree I stared at her. "Okay. Explain the goatness _now._ " "long story short- there is no short version so get comfy." I laughed. "Okay, so, you know how I have been an orphan forever? And superheroes are, like, _always_ orphans? Thats my best guess." "I had to get comfy for that?" "whatever. Your turn. What did your parents do?" "you know how I have an imaginary marvel universe of my own? Not so imaginary and my parents visit it too." her jaw dropped so fast it was comical. Then there was that miscievious look that was what got us the nickname 'terrible two's ' as kids. Whenever we were near each other, we caused trouble. Every. Single. Time. "Can you take people with you?" "but I'm still sulking at my parents!" she just raised an eyebrow at me. "fiiiine." I grumbled.

 **At the tower**

"hey guys." I said to Clint and Natasha. Then did a double take. "your normal!" "Excuse me?" said Clint. I laughed. "good to have you back, robin hood." I said. Liz gawked. "I know, I'm overwhelmingly awesome today, aren't I?" she pretended not to notice him and walked over to Natasha. "HUGE fan, can I get your autograph?" she was obviously messing with clint, but I'm sure she did actually want her autograph. Just as Natasha started to smile and pull out a pen, the whole building began to shake. We were over by the window and knocked toward it. The last conscious thought I had was _note to self: remind stark to get bulletproof glass windows_ before crashing strait through it.

 **It has been so long but I- yeeah I have no excuse. Sorry! I tried to add a little bit more stuff from home in this one. Please review and let me know what you thought, or what you want me to do next. Or just to let me know you're reading. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?**


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, what? My first conscious thought. Falling! No, not falling. I repeat, what? "Liz?!" "your awake!" "What _was_ that?" I asked. She looked over at Hill, who shook her head slightly. "that was an earthquake. A BIG earthquake." I tried to sit up. "are my parents okay? Is the team okay? Where's Steve?" "slow down, Jenessa." Said Hill. "your family is fine, the team is okay. You, on the other hand..." Liz glowered at her. For the first time, I scanned my surroundings. I was clearly in a hospital, it didn't smell like anything and there were those curtains. I wiggled my toes, then my finger- oh, OH. MY. GOODNESS. My hand was pitch black and… oozing. "What is that?!" "We don't know." said hill bluntly. "has it spread? Why can't I feel it? Did Bruce look at it? How did Liz, Clint, and Natasha get out unscathed?" I said all of these things in a single breath. Liz butted in(get it? Because she had been a goat?) "Really? Now you're just asking questions to be asking them, but I'll humor you. Yes, it has spread. They gave you a miner anesthetic. I turned into a bird, Clint used a grappling hook arrow and Natasha is just that awesome." I blinked in surprise. Usually she was less upbeat about people getting hurt. "and what about Steve?" a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Hill, out." she ordered. I expected a remark of some sort, but Hill just smirked and left the room. "ya know there are totally cameras and bugs everywhere, right?" I asked her. "which is why we are going to your house." I shrugged and took her back to my house. "its gone!" "they must have only invented the poison in marvel." she said under her breath. "What?!" Liz looked horrified. Pretty sure she wasn't supposed to say that. "tell me the whole story. NOW." "you first." she told me. "what? Did I miss something?" " _where's Steve?"_ you clearly like him. So you first." "um… no." I said. Then disappeared into Marvel.(without Liz) then stared horrified at my hand. The ooz was back. And bigger. I felt like screaming. Why is it so hard to run away from my problems? Why? I was torn from my thoughts when I noticed where in marvel I was. In Steve's apartment. I guess I had been thinking about him when I dimension jumped. "Uh, Hi." said Steve. "been a while." I'm confused. I'm pretty sure I saw him yesterday, but he was a kid then, so he might not remember. "hasn't it only been a few days?" I asked. He started looking worried. "Jenessa, its been almost a year since you left the hospital. Speaking of which, hows your hand?" I held it up for him to see. "you should get a doctor to do tests on that, we haven't gotten anywhere because you haven't been here to test or anything." "I was gone for literally less than an hour Steve." then he looked me in the eye and said "narnia." "I'm glad you caught up on the important things that are going on in the world, but it didn't used to do that. On an equally important note have you ever seen dragon ball z?" "uhh...No?" "well then the next chapter can wait." "what?" "the fourth wall is no more."

 **Well, I have been reading deadpool comics, in case that doesn't show ;) Sorry it took so long(again) If I get even one review the next one will be faster.**


End file.
